


Touch Me Gently

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [19]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, First Kiss, Fluff, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: After Eddie gets out of the hospital, Eddie moves in with Richie so he can look after him. But when Richie starts to comfort Eddie, Eddie starts to get feeling back in his body.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request/one-shot x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Touch Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on social media @bellarosewrites !

“I hate this,” Eddie grumbled as he shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. He tried to push himself up as he pressed his palms into the mattress but fell back into the propped up pillow with a huff. 

“Just try to relax please,” Richie mumbled as he read the instructions a nurse had given him in the hospitals. Eddie rolled his eyes as his head hit the headboard. He watched Richie pull bandages and small bottles out of a pharmacy bag and Eddie groaned again. After months in Derry hospital, the doctors finally said they would release Eddie as long as he carried on being on bed rest and looked after his wounds. However, he wasn’t allowed to leave until he could confirm someone to look after him. Eddie couldn’t go ‘ _home_ ’ to New York since his divorce with Myra and he had no friends in New York either. The only friends he had were his childhood friends he had recently remembered. But after two months of staying in Derry by Eddie’s side, they all had to move on with there lives. Mike finally went to Florida to get away from Derry, Bill had to go back to his writing and his wife, Ben and Beverly both had to go back to there jobs but they left together so they could start a future. But one of Eddie’s friends worked freelance and apparently didn’t have any plans for the future since he cancelled his tour. It just so happened that person was Richie. 

Eddie glared at Richie as he threw the instructions down and grinned.

“Right, Dr Tozier is ready for you!” Richie smirked.

If Eddie was going to pick anyone to look after him, it wouldn’t of been Richie. They had only arrived in Chicago 24 hours ago, and Eddie felt like he was already losing his mind.

“Right, let’s get this over with.” Eddie groaned. He tried to lift his arms up to undo the buttons of his pyjama top but it was useless, the pain shocked through his body. He huffed as he dropped his arms by his side. He felt useless. He couldn’t even undress himself. Eddie had spent his adult life making sure he had independence after leaving his mom’s tight grip, now he was back to square one. Eddie felt his eyes begin to prick with tears but he tried to sniff them back but Richie noticed. 

“Hey, dude, what’s going on?” Richie said sympathetically as he quickly crawled onto the bed so he could look at Eddie. 

“Sorry - I’m just-” Eddie sniffed, “I feel so useless.”

“It won’t be for much longer. You have movement in your arms and legs now which they didn’t know you’d ever be able to do that. I’ve got the plumber coming tomorrow to put a seat in the shower so you can do that by yourself... and then you can walk with a walker now... and you can pee by yourself-”

“Jesus Rich.” Eddie groaned, trying to stop Richie’s rambling.

“I’m just saying that it’s going to be ok, but you have to let me help you now.” Richie smiled. Eddie blinked at his friend. Richie was right. Eddie had to let go of all the anxiety of letting people help him. 

“Ok.” Eddie smiled.

“Ok,” Richie repeated as he lifted his hands up, Eddie inspected Richie’s face as he concentrated on carefully unbuttoning Eddie’s top. When he had finished he gently ran his hand over Eddie’s shoulders to push the pyjama top off while Eddie leaned forward. Eddie could help but feel his heart flutter at how careful and gentle Richie was being with him. Eddie winced as Richie began to peel off the tape that attached the dressing pad. “Sorry,” Richie murmured. 

“It’s ok,” Eddie grumbled as he watched Richie concentrating. Before Eddie left the hospital, a nurse showed Richie how to dress Eddie’s wounds and Eddie had felt anxious as he watched Richie trying to take in the information. But Richie seemed to of actually retained it as he began to clean Eddie’s stitches with disinfectant. “Thanks, Richie.”

“Anytime, Spaghetti.” Richie murmured. 

“No Rich, you’ve literally let me into your house and stay in your bed, and you’re being my nurse even though I could’ve paid someone to look after me-”

“I could buy a sexy nurses outfit if you makes you feel better?” Richie giggled. 

“Just listen to me, Richie.” Eddie sighed, “I’m really grateful for you.” Richie glanced up at Eddie and smiled. 

“I know. I’m grateful I get to spend so much time with you. I really like spending time with you.” Richie grinned and Eddie smiled back, feeling a softness inside of him as he looked at Richie. Richie lifted his hand up and pinched Eddie’s cheek. “Since your bedbound, you can’t run away from me and I can annoy you all day, it’s brilliant..” Eddie groaned loudly and dramatically. Richie laughed. 

“For a moment I thought you were actually being sentimental.” Eddie smiled. 

“Never.” Richie grinned as he carried on taping a clean pad to Eddie’s chest. Eddie tipped his head down so he could look at Richie’s careful fingers. “You’re going to get up so I can do the stitches on your back.” Richie sighed. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to support myself if I sit at the end of the bed, can you just come behind me?” Richie nodded as Eddie leant forward and Richie pulled the pillows out from behind Eddie. Richie helped Eddie shuffle forward. Richie awkwardly tried to crawl behind Eddie on his knees. “Just- put your legs either side on me and I can hold on to your legs to help me stay upright.” Eddie groaned, trying to adjust himself. 

“Ok.” Richie nervously laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes. He hated all of this, Richie didn’t need to be so awkward about it as well. Richie had to stand up on the mattress and slide down so he could sit behind Eddie and spread his legs out on either side of Eddie. Eddie groaned as he leant forward, gripping his hand onto Richie’s legs as the pain travels down his back. Richie rubbed a gentle hand on Eddie’s shoulder to try and calm him. The sensation of Richie’s warm hand made Eddie feel more relaxed, but from leaning forward he could feel the pain getting worse.

“Just be quick.” Eddie moaned, trying to mask the pain he was in. Richie let go of Eddie’s shoulder and leaned to grab the bandages and disinfectant. He felt Richie’s hands work and he winced at the pain of keeping himself in the right position. Eddie bit into his lip and shut his eyes tight.

“Okay, all done.” Richie finally said. Eddie hummed in response as he tried to straighten his back, but he groaned from the pain again. Richie travelled his hands gently down the sides of Eddie’s arms, using the tips of his fingers making Eddie smile and forget about the pain for a brief moment. The sensation was good. _So good_. Eddie realised that after he got the feeling back in his body, he had missed the touch of people. He had been prodded and pocked about for two months with no love or affection, it all got too much. Richie got to the bottom of Eddie’s arms and began to shuffle back to pull himself up. 

“Actually wait, Rich.” Eddie moaned, keeping his hands on Richie’s legs. Eddie could hear his voice sound shaky from asking Richie something that seemed to cross some sort of a boundary. “Can you just stay for a bit.” 

“I guess?” Richie nervously laughed. Eddie tried not to think about Richie’s awkwardness as he let himself lie back onto Richie’s chest, his head leaning into the crook of Richie’s neck. It took Richie a second before he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s stomach. “You good?” Richie mumbled and Eddie could feel Richie’s hot breath on the side of his face.

“Yeah.” Eddie sighed, “can you do that thing with your hands again?” 

“What thing?” Richie laughed, making Eddie wince from Richie’s chest bouncing him up and down.

“Just- fucks sake - that thing you were just doing. Touch up and down with your fingers.” Eddie groaned.

“Wow Eddie, that’s so forward.” Richie joked. 

“Fuck off, Richie.” Eddie groaned, but he sighed to try and stop himself from being mean to his friend. “Please?” 

“Yeah sure,” Richie mumbled as he began moving his hands up and down, touching up and down Eddie’s arms. Eddie sighed as he enjoyed the tingling sensation. The feeling in his body hadn’t fully returned, but this was nice. He hadn’t felt gentle touches in a long time, just grips on his arms to move him around or needles jabbing into him. 

“Can you do it on my chest?” Eddie mumbled with his eyes still shut, feeling his cheeks go red. Without saying anything, Richie moved one of his hands across Richie’s chest and wrapped the other arm around Eddie’s stomach again. Eddie let his head turn slightly into Richie, so his forehead touched against Richie’s cheek. Richie’s hand moved across Eddie’s chest, shoulder to shoulder, making sure he wasn’t touching where the bandage was. 

“Is this helping the pain?” Richie asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Eddie mumbled. He felt like he could drift off. “Can you do this forever?” 

“I would love that.” Richie hummed. “Not in a creepy way… I just like making you feel better.” 

“That sounded creepy.” Eddie chuckled. 

“I know, I heard it as soon as I said it,” Richie mumbled. “But you are sat between my legs right now... and you're topless.”

“True,” Eddie smiled. He loved Richie for this. No, Richie wasn’t his first choice in a nurse, but no one else would do this for Eddie. No one else who do whatever they could to make him feel better. Eddie let himself relax, concentrating on the feeling of Richie’s fingers travel across his chest. “I might drift off. I’m not heavy am I?”

“Light as a feather,” Richie whispered as he turned his head to look down Eddie’s body to see what he was doing and kissed into Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie felt electricity travel from where Richie had touched with his lips all the way through his body. Eddie felt himself whimper and suddenly go bright red. “You good there, Kaspbrak?” Richie gently asked. 

“Sorry yeah erm, I-” Eddie stuttered out as he tried to collect his thoughts. That small action from Richie felt like it had woken his hold body up. “Can you do that again?” Eddie quietly asked, the heat of his cheeks getting hotter as he let the words slip out of his mouth.

“What?” Richie asked, and then he realised. “Kiss you?” 

“Erm... yeah...” Eddie whispered, embarrassed by even asking. “You don’t have to it just felt-” But Eddie stopped talking as soon as he felt Richie’s lip press into his shoulder again. Richie pulled away and tipped his head to travel light kisses from Eddie’s shoulder, to the base of his neck and then on the side of his neck. Eddie tipped his head back onto Richie and hummed at the feeling of warmth travel through his body. “Is this what you wanted?” Richie mumbled between light kisses on Eddie’s neck. 

“Yeah... it’s really good...”

“What does it feel like?” Richie quietly asked before planting another kiss just below Eddie’s jawbone and Eddie shivered. Richie raised his knees up so he could hold Eddie’s body up as Eddie leant to show he neck. 

“I can’t explain it...” Eddie whispered, “but I feel like my body is waking up.” 

“Probably because I’m a sex god,” Richie chuckled, his breath making Eddie’s hair stand on end, “my kisses are better than any physical therapy.”

“Shut the fuck you, you’re ruining it.” Eddie groaned. Richie chuckled again but carried on planting light kisses on Eddie’s neck. Eddie could only feel it slightly, but it was doing something. He wanted more. “Can you...” Eddie bit his lip and scrunched his eyes up, “can you do more?” 

“More?” Richie quietly asked.

“Rich, this is so embarrassing, don’t make me ask-”

“Like this?” Richie said and he began kissing into Eddie’s neck with more force, making Eddie grip into Richie’s legs. Richie’s hand that was on Eddie’s chest moved up so he could hold Eddie’s head as he tipped it. His fingers travelled into Eddie’s hair and Eddie groaned loudly. He could feel Richie laugh as he ran his tongue on Eddie’s neck. The pressure was sending electric shocks through Eddie’s body, the pain feeling like it wasn’t even there. All he could feel was the sensation of Richie slowly moving his lips against Eddie’s skin. Eddie’s hands trembled as he held tighter into Richie’s legs. Richie's mouth travelled up to Eddie’s ear, and Eddie felt like his brain collapsed in on itself. Richie’s thumb, that was still on Eddie’s bare stomach, slowly moved up and down. 

“Jesus Rich-”

“Want me to stop?” Richie mumbled. 

“No, please don’t stop...” Eddie whispered. Richie carried on, but the pressure wasn’t as much. Eddie felt like Richie was holding back. _He had wanted to do this, right?_ Eddie felt like he was panicking slightly. Richie pulled away slightly and Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his neck.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie whispered quietly. The words made Eddie shiver and he nodded before he could even think about it. Richie used his hand to move Eddie’s chin. Richie leant forward more and planted an awkwardly placed kiss onto Eddie’s lips. Richie’s lips were wet from where he had been kissing Eddie’s neck, but they were warm as well. Eddie could swear he could feel his whole body jolting awake. Even though it hurt, he tried to move around further and crane his neck to kiss Richie more. But the pain from the position his head was in was too much. Eddie gently pulled away with a groan, settling back onto Richie’s chest. Richie's hand went back to Eddie’s hair as he stroked his fingers up and down to try and settle Eddie. They stayed quiet for a few moments, both of them trying to recover from what just happened. 

“Did that help?” Richie softly asked. 

“Yes, it really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on social media @bellarosewrites !  
> Also please leave some love in the comments if you enjoyed !


End file.
